


Farewell, sunshine

by blue__petals



Category: Duskwood (Everbyte Video Game)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Hospital, Open Ending, Panic Attack, Physical attack, This is pure angst, Violence, You Have Been Warned, medical coma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue__petals/pseuds/blue__petals
Summary: All Jake ever wanted was to find his sister and protect the person who had helped him more than anyone. Only, he slowly began to realise that bringing Syianne into this had caused more harm than good.
Relationships: Jake/MC, Jake/Original Female Character(s), Jake/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Farewell, sunshine

It was a cold, winter evening with the sky painted in a plethora of warm colors and Jake felt like finally things were going his way.

He, along with Syianne, had been working tirelessly for the past few weeks to find out what happened to Hannah. They had faced a lot of challenges along the way, with cryptic diary entries and threats directed towards them and their loved ones, but still, they’d prevailed and spent every ounce of free time, getting more information about Hannah’s perpetrator.

They finally had the facts about what happened the day she was kidnapped and only the identity of the criminal was hidden. Syianne had suggested that she should go to Duskwood to try and find the last puzzle piece, to which Jake had been a little apprehensive. She argued that the rest of the group had already been through enough, with getting stalked and receiving threats and insisted that she should be the one to carry out her search in secret.

She never once asked for him to come along because she knew how dangerous it would be for him and she didn’t want him to get caught. Jake was instantly warmed by the thought that someone cared so much about him, to think of his well being first.

So that night, as she called him to update him on her findings and plan after she went to Duskwood, he found himself speaking his thoughts impulsively.

“What if I came too?”

There was silence on the other end and Jake thought he might have overstepped or made it weird but she answered before he could stammer an apology.

“I’d like that. But only if you’re comfortable and safe.”

She told him to ruminate on it for a while and bid him goodnight. Jake thought about whether it was a logical thing to do. If Syianne planned to go undercover, he couldn’t very well let her go into the lion’s den alone. So he made up his mind and texted Syianne to let her know.

**Jake [10:46 pm]**

_I’ll come to Duskwood too._

_Is it okay if we don’t meet straight away?_

_I…I don’t think I’m ready yet._

**Syianne [10:47 pm]**

_I was lowkey hoping you’d say that ahaha_

_And of course! Take as much time as you need :)_

That night, he slept with a smile on his face, excitement churning in his stomach.

* * *

Syianne was looking forward to her trip to Duskwood.

She knew it was a potentially dangerous situation and she was only going there to investigate but knowing that Jake might be there too, sent a spark of thrill through her body. They had been speaking non-stop for the past few weeks and she really liked talking to him. His answers to questions about him or his life were adorably confusing and Syianne realized that she really wanted to get to know him, be his friend or possibly something more, if their flirty banter was anything to go by.

Her bag contained all the essentials she could need, along with a sketchbook and pencils to use in case of boredom. She couldn’t leave Matrix with any of her friends as they were either busy or allergic to cats so her only option was to take her along.

She had never booked a flight so fast. Knowing she would have to take a car from the airport to the rest of the way to Duskwood did nothing to damper her excitement. She couldn’t wait to meet everyone once they found Hannah, some more so than the others.

The trip was nothing eventful, just a lot of travelling and it made Syianne a little tired but the idea of meeting her friends and finally putting a stop to all this madness, made her keep going. She wouldn’t admit it if you asked her but she was looking forward to possibly seeing Jake as well. She knew he might not be comfortable enough to meet her yet and she completely respected that, but the thought still lingered.

She checked in to the only hotel Duskwood had, not meeting the receptionist’s - _Lilly’s_ \- eyes and was eternally grateful that she had only leaked her number and not her photo in that video. It would have been much more difficult to move about Duskwood, if that were the case.

The room they had was pretty basic, but not too bad for a few nights. Matrix prowled around the room, getting herself comfortable in the new environment while Syianne slowly unpacked the few clothes and necessities she brought.

In the corner of her mind, there was the thought that Jake might be staying at this hotel too and that sent a shiver of excitement down her spine. But she was a woman of her word and would wait until Jake was ready and would not try to look for him.

She had a mission here and she wanted to be damn sure that that’s what she would be focusing on and save Hannah.

* * *

Jake was supposed to be in Duskwood about two nights ago.

He had encountered some issues with removing his tracks from the internet, as well as trying to find a safe way to drive to Duskwood without exposing himself. Working as a hacker did have some benefits and finally he managed to find a guy who made him three fake number plates that he would interchange every once in a while, so his whereabouts couldn’t be traced.

He had let Syianne know of the unexpected delay but to his surprise, she was enjoying herself in Duskwood. She had told him that Jessy gave her a virtual tour of the town once and she was excited to explore all those places in person. She talked to him at night, describing the beauty of the small town and Jake felt himself growing wistful, wondering what they could do together if he had been there. But then again, hadn’t he said that he wouldn’t show himself right now? He was cautious - just as he had been all his life - but something about Syianne just made him want to let his guard down, to just be selfish for once.

He had no time to think further on it because finally, all the preparations and precautionary measures were done and he could drive to Duskwood. He couldn’t leave Glitch at home because he had attachment issues and couldn’t go without Jake for a long period of time. So he ushered him into his carrier and told him he could claw all the wood he wanted when they reached their destination and Glitch meowed in agreement. He had always been a smart cat, after all.

Changing the number plates every hour was exhausting, especially when he didn’t do much manual work but he endured it, if it meant he was one step closer to finding his sister.

When he finally reached Duskwood, he was in awe of how normal it looked, how silent; how someone who didn’t know that a girl had been kidnapped would think of this place as the perfect getaway. But he knew better, didn’t he? This town held dark secrets, secrets that people weren’t willing to acknowledge and he was going to expose them for what they were, no matter what it took.

Signing into the Duskwood hotel was as awkward as he imagined it to be, his half sister having no idea who he was and looking at his dark, baggy clothes suspiciously. He wasn’t blaming her, he would have probably done the same if a strange man came out of nowhere to stay in Duskwood of all places. Lilly gave him a tight smile as he picked up his bag and key and made way to his room.

Syianne had texted him earlier that day that she would be checking out the lake in the evening, where Jessy was attacked. Jake was against it from the start but he should have known how stubborn she could be and eventually, he had to agree but only on the condition that she stays on video call with him the whole time. Syianne was evidently bewildered by his request, judging by the way she kept writing and erasing her reply but after a while, she managed to ask if he would be comfortable with that. Jake’s heart warmed at her considerate words, never really having anyone who would care about his emotions, he was always surprised when Syianne said something like that. He replied that he would just turn off his camera or point it at the lamp or something but he had to be sure about her safety.

And that’s why, he was sitting with his phone in front of him in the evening, camera turned off as he watched her fondly, pointing out the strange birds she saw.

“Ah, I wish you were here! The lake is so pretty this time and the light from sunset is reflecting off the water and it makes an amazing view,” she said, voice breathy with the exertion of walking for a while and a tone of awe towards the scene in front of her.

“That’s sufficient sightseeing, don’t you think?” Her voice suddenly took a serious note and Jake straightened up in his chair. He was afraid but couldn’t say anything. He had already agreed to let her go with a condition and he feared if he asked her to not investigate, she would probably end the call and keep looking for clues by herself. At least on the phone, he could look at her surroundings and made sure no one sneaked up on her.

“If you say so,” he said half-heartedly, glancing at the surroundings behind her as she narrowed her eyes at his dismissive tone.

The next twenty minutes were spent with Syianne looking around the lake and Jake looking over her shoulder virtually. She had scouted the edge and went a little deeper into the forest, looking for a car, a boat, a mask - anything, really - but the search had proved to be futile so far. Everything was as peaceful as ever, no signs of any disturbance and it made Jake a little antsy. Nothing was ever this perfect.

“Well, since we can’t find anything here, I think you should come back. It’s getting late,” Jake said, looking at the already darkened sky. It was an ominous red color and Jake was getting more and more worried as people left the lakeside.

Syianne frowned but didn’t argue and that made him sigh in relief.

“Yeah, you’re right. No use trying to find something that isn’t there,” she said and started walking again.

“Wait, you walked here? Didn’t you bring your car?” Jake asked and she shook her head.

“Nope, I wanted to enjoy Duskwood and being in a car wouldn’t have helped,” she smiled at the camera and Jake let out an almost inaudible sigh. Why couldn’t she care about her safety a little more? She was going to give him grey hair before he reached his thirties, that was for sure.

As he began to reply to her, he caught movement from the left side of the screen and instantly grabbed his phone, expanding the background.

There was a silhouette of a hand.

“Syianne, run!” He shouted, as the figure’s arm came into view and she looked back in surprise before starting to sprint, the camera shaking from her movements.

Jake scrambled to get his car keys, not bothering with what he was wearing and ran towards the hotel parking, getting into his car and connecting the GPS to his phone, all the while listening to Syianne’s panting breaths as she ran away from the man without a face.

Getting her location was no problem for him and he just hoped he would arrive there on time.

“Jake, I’m scared. I’m hiding behind a big building and I think he went on ahead,” she whispered, voice shaky and trembling and Jake’s hands gripped the steering wheel tightly as he glanced over at his phone to watch her looking around herself in a panic.

Five more minutes and he would reach her location. Jake had never been more thankful that Duskwood was a small town and the hotel wasn’t so far away from the lake.

“I’m coming, Syianne. Just a little while more and we’ll go back together.”

“Okay, I think I’m safe for now,” she said. There was a sound of slow careful footsteps as Syianne came out from behind the building.

The abrupt sound of a gasp almost made him lose control of the steering wheel and he increased his speed as he heard what sounded like a scuffle. Syianne had probably dropped her phone because it only showed the dark sky and sounds of her struggling against her attacker.

“No! Let–”

Jake let out a harsh breath, jaw tightening as he heard Syianne’s scream. He drove straight for a bit and turned the next corner and saw the man trying once again to restrain her. His eyes saw red and he honked and honked like it was nobody’s business, speeding towards them.

The man without a face seemed to have realised that someone was coming to help as he pushed Syianne roughly into the wall and ran away towards the forest. As much as Jake wanted to go after him, Syianne was his first priority and he quickly got out of the car, dashing towards her crumpled form, lying on the ground.

He fumbled with his phone, calling the local police and asking for an ambulance, his body shaking all the while, as he knelt down next to Syianne.

He felt tears welling in her eyes as he looked at her battered form and realised that she was bleeding.

“Syianne?” He spoke in a scared voice.

“Syianne!” He said more forcefully, repeatedly patting her face in hope she’ll look at him but her eyes were still glassy and unfocused as if she couldn’t comprehend anything.

“I’m…so sorry. I…” her voice trailed off as she struggled to breathe and Jake cried, seeing her in so much pain, when he couldn’t do anything except wait for the ambulance to arrive.

After a moment, Syianne’s eyes fluttered closed and Jake’s panic rose to new heights.

“No, no, no! Wake up! Please wake up!” He shouted and begged but she didn’t respond to his calls.

His hand was soaked in her blood from where he was applying pressure on the wound at her side. The blood hadn’t stopped flowing and Jake was worried that she was losing too much, too soon.

“What do I do? What do I do?” He muttered to himself, adrenaline coursing through his veins, with only one thought in his head – _to save her._

He heard sirens in the distance and was relieved to know that help was coming. He pushed up the fallen hood of his jacket up on his head and looked at Syianne for any signs of consciousness. Her breaths were shallow and eyes still closed.

Soon enough, paramedics rushed to the scene and immediately started tending to Syianne’s wounds. Jake felt as if he was just a spectator, not being able to do anything but watch. Someone came up to him and started asking him questions, about how he found her, who he was to her and if he knew anything about the attack. He answered all the questions as carefully as he could, giving a fake name, because he still wasn’t sure if the police department was in league with the kidnapper or not.

As soon as he was done with the questioning, a paramedic approached him, letting him know that they were taking Syianne to the hospital and he would have to come there for a bit of paperwork. Jake hesitated and said he’d drive there in his own car and the paramedic nodded in response and left.

He got in his car and put his head in his hands, shaking at the unfortunate turn of events. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. Syianne was just going to check out the lake and then surprise her friends the next day by telling them she’d be here for a few days and enjoy Duskwood together.

Jake was even thinking of meeting her in person and telling her that she had changed his life for the better. But his cowardice, his meticulous nature to not let anyone know who he was or where he was might have cost Syianne her life tonight. Even thinking about it had tears pooling in his eyes and he took a deep breath to bite back the sobs that were threatening to break once again.

He felt guilty, so _so_ guilty and couldn’t bring himself to start the car. He was pretty sure that if – no _when_ – Syianne woke up, she would want nothing to do with the man who put her life in danger. With that thought rooted in his mind, he opened his phone and with trembling hands, sent Jessy a text about Syianne’s accident. He received a reply almost immediately.

**Jessy [8:46 pm]**

_What?_

_How did she come here?_

_You know what? If she’s not okay, I’m going to hunt you down and make you pay._

Jake had no trouble believing she was telling the truth. All he wanted to do was help and now everything was falling apart. Taking a deep but shaky breath, he started the car but instead of going to the hospital, he turned towards the hotel.

* * *

Jessy had no trouble believing that the hacker was telling the truth. His texts were frantic and he practically begged her to go to the hospital to see Syianne. She had no idea how she got here, but hearing that she got attacked, just like she was, was enough to make her worry and drive to the hospital, after letting Cleo know. She figured that the rest of them deserved to know too.

She rushed to the front desk, breathless and worried, and one of the nurses told Jessy that the doctors were with Syianne and she’d have to wait until they were done to know how she was.

After some time of relentless pacing, Cleo arrived and Jessy filled her in on everything that the hacker told her, which wasn’t much, but it gave them a good idea of what had happened. Cleo said that she hadn’t told anyone else yet and that they should do so as soon as the doctors had an update on Syianne’s condition.

About an hour later, a nurse came upto Jessy and Cleo, asking if they knew Syianne and upon their confirmation, led them to the room she was kept in. They weren’t allowed to enter yet as the doctors were still in the room, but Jessy gasped when she saw Syianne’s scratched up face, with bandages covering her head.

“Oh my gosh.” Cleo breathed and Jessy felt a rush of sorrow as she averted her eyes.

The doctors after completing their examination, told them that Syianne was stabbed in the side but luckily it didn’t puncture anything important and they closed up the wound to allow it to heal. What was more concerning, was the fact that she was hit on the back of her head.

“She most likely suffered from a concussion, in which case, it is of the utmost importance that the patient doesn’t fall asleep,” the doctor said and Jessy and Cleo looked at each other uneasily.

“But Syianne fell asleep…” Jessy began and the doctor gave her an apologetic smile.

“That’s right. She was unconscious when she was brought here. The superficial wounds are taken care of, we just don’t know when she’ll wake up.”

Both of them were too stunned to say anything and a call for the doctor from one of the nurses broke them out of their stupor.

“So, she’s in a coma?” Cleo asked.

The doctor hesitated before answering.

“Essentially, yes. But we can’t know for sure without further observation. If the injury isn’t severe she’ll wake up soon, we just have to monitor her constantly and look for any changes.” He then walked off when his pager went off, most likely to see another patient.

“Don’t worry, Jessy. She’ll wake up soon,” Cleo said, placing a hand on her shoulder, as they looked into Syianne’s room, seeing her sleeping peacefully, as if nothing was wrong and she was just taking a nap.

* * *

As soon as she got home from the hospital, Jessy sent out a row of furious texts to the hacker, clouded by her anger and hopelessness. In her head, it was all his fault that Syianne was twittering between life and death. He was the one who asked her to come to Duskwood without letting any of them know, which caused her to be in such a terrible condition.

Everything was crumbling.

They were a tight knit group, always there for each other but when did it turn into a nightmare, Jessy didn’t know. Emotion overtook her and she suddenly collapsed against the wall, keeping a hand on her mouth to muffle her sobs, and cried.

She cried for Hannah, who she had no idea whether she was alive or not. She cried for Syianne, who had become such a great friend to her. Most importantly, she cried for her relationship with everyone, that was slowly but surely, withering away.

* * *

Jake had been pacing in his hotel room ever since getting back, waiting on a word from Jessy. Glitch watched him with big eyes, as he stubbed his on the bedside and cursed. Sighing in defeat, Jake realised that it won’t do any good to worry himself to death, but that didn’t mean that his mind didn’t drift off to the earlier scene.

Syianne lying on the ground. Blood pooled around her.

He shook his head in frustration, trying to get that image out of his head but to no success. Glitch, sensing that something was wrong, strolled towards him, rubbing and purring against his legs. Jake softened at seeing his efforts to calm him and he picked Glitch up, moving to lay down on the bed. He petted him, smiling at the way the cat burrowed himself further against Jake, curling his tail around his wrist.

After a few peaceful moments of cuddling, Jake’s phone lit up with a text, which had him scrambling to grab it from the bedside. Glitch meowed in protest but Jake was too wound up to notice.

**Jessy [10:25 pm]**

_She’s in a coma_

_They don’t know when she’ll wake up_

Jake felt all breath leave him as he read Jessy’s text. He didn’t know what to think, what to do, what he could do. Jessy didn’t give him a chance to respond.

**Jessy [10:26 pm]**

_Don’t contact any of us ever again_

_I don’t want to find Hannah this way…which leads to everyone else getting hurt_

_Please leave Syianne out of this_

Saying her mind, Jessy went offline again. Jake took a shaky breath, trying to ground himself. Syianne might never make up.

 _No_ , he told himself.

He couldn’t think like that. He knew she’d wake up, it might take a little time but she will. Because if she didn’t, Jake wouldn’t be able to live with himself.

He got another text from Lilly, saying she was sorry that it happened but he couldn’t bring himself to write back. His mind was empty, body numb to everything around him and he was cursing himself for being so careless.

If he hadn’t been so selfish, if only he didn’t put all of this on her, if he had just reached on time, if, if, if.

That’s all he thought of, as tears continuously trailed down his cheeks, an arm covering his eyes, the only thing on his mind being Syianne, just as it had been ever since he started talking to her.

* * *

The next day, Jake found himself holding a large flower bouquet and walking to Duskwood hospital’s reception. He was trembling, scared out of his mind but he just had to see Syianne. So, he had braved his anxiety and was now standing in front of the receptionist, who looked at the abnormally large bouquet in his hands and raised an eyebrow. He cleared his throat.

“I’m here to see Syianne King, she was admitted here yesterday.”

The receptionist’s gaze sharpened as she looked him over and he partially hid behind the flowers.

“Only family members are allowed to visit,” she spoke slowly and Jake bit his lip in frustration.

“I’m her fiance,” he said and before the surprised receptionist could say anything, he continued, “I drove here as soon as I got the call but they wouldn’t tell me what happened. Only that Syianne had been in an accident and I needed to get here as soon as I could and I—” he cut himself off, shuffling nervously and wiping away the tears that had managed to escape from his eyes.

The receptionist softened, seeing his genuine sorrow and care for his fiance and warmed her voice.

“Of course, I’m sorry for what happened. She’s in room 309, third floor. The elevator is down the hall,” she pointed and Jake thanked her profusely before walking ahead.

Him being Syianne’s fiance might have been fake but everything he had felt was the truth and he felt overwhelmed now that he was here. Should he see her? Did he even deserve to see her after he put her in danger? Thoughts like this plagued his mind all the way to Syianne’s room and they only stopped when he saw ‘309’ written in bold letters on a grey coloured door.

His breath stuttered in his chest. He was second guessing his presence in the hospital, thinking whether he shouldn’t have come. He stood in front of the door for about ten minutes, contemplating but when the nurses started giving him suspicious looks, he swallowed thickly and with shaky hands, opened the door.

Nothing could have prepared him for the utter despair and helplessness he felt, as he saw Syianne’s motionless form on the bed, breathing as if she was just sleeping and would wake up any minute. But he knew that wasn’t the truth.

She was here and it was his fault.

For the longest time, he just sat on a chair beside her bed and just looked at her. His eyes traced every injury, every bruise that was visible and he felt sick, blaming himself for letting it happen. She was still sleeping and suddenly, it just got too much.

There was too much light, too much beeping, the walls were too white, the flowers in his hands digging into his skin and he got up hastily, dropping the bouquet and backed into the furthest corner of the room.

His breath was coming in short bursts, it hurt to breath, to think, to stay upright—!

His legs gave from under him and he slid down, back against the wall, shaking hands coming up to wipe the wetness on his face.

He didn’t even realise he had been crying.

His vision was a blur of dark shapes and in a distinct corner of his head that was still sane, he thought of what Syianne would have done had she been awake. He was sure she would kneel down in front of him and take his hands, running her thumbs against the back of his hands to calm him.

'Breathe slowly, Jake. Deep breaths with me, come on,’ he heard her in his head and tried to slow down, breathing harshly at first but after a few minutes, his vision cleared and his breathing slowed to an acceptable rate.

His whole body shook with the sheer suddenness of the panic attack and he slowly tried to get up, holding onto the wall as a support as his gaze, once again, landed on the bed and it’s occupant.

All at once, his head cleared and he knew what to do.

Snatching a sheet of paper from the notepad lying near her chart, Jake penned his thoughts, all his anguish, and his apologies on it. Not once did his hand shake as he wrote the note and not once did his mind waver from the decision he had made. At last, when he had said everything he wanted to, he put the pen down and glanced at Syianne’s peaceful face.

His throat closed up but he swallowed once to make sure he didn’t cry. No, Jake had no time for tears. It was his fault that this happened in the first place, so it was his responsibility that he would make it right.

He didn’t know when she would wake but whenever it might be, Jake had everything he wanted to say, already written for her.

He bent down towards her and placed the softest of kisses against her forehead, knowing that it would be the only time he would ever get to do it.

She did not open her eyes and Jake stepped back with a miniscule tilt of his lips.

Yes, he would make everything right.

* * *

_My dear Syianne,_

_I'm standing beside your hospital bed as I write this, brimming with so many emotions but mostly guilt. I can't help but think that it's all my fault that you ended up here. Had I been more careful and thought everything through, this wouldn't have happened. I was selfish, wanting to find Hannah, wanting to see you, that I forgot the dangers it posed to come to Duskwood._

_Nothing had ever scared me more than seeing you lying on the group, blood pooling around you. It was as if my heart stopped and the world turned grey as I saw your unconscious body. I was so scared, so damn afraid that you won't wake up. Well, you're still not awake, are you? The only comfort I have is that you're still alive, just sleeping. I know you're going to wake up soon. You have to. Because if you don't, I don't know what I'm going to do._

_You look really pretty when you sleep, did you know? Wow, I sound like a creep but it's true. You look so peaceful, as if you're just taking a nap and it breaks my heart to see you like this._

_I don't expect you to forgive me when you wake up. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if you never want to see me again. I just want you to know that you're the most incredible, charming and wonderful person I've ever met. I will always, always cherish our talks and will keep them close to my heart. You won't hear from me again, I feel like your life would be safer without me in it. Thank you for our conversations. If only we had a little more time..._

_But I'm done being selfish. No one will hurt anyone I care about, ever again. I'm going to catch that bastard and make sure he rots in hell, no matter if the government finds me or not._

_I hope you'll understand why I did this. And I know it doesn't mean much now but I like you. I really like you and I hope you get all the happiness that you deserve, with someone worthy of you by your side. I'm sad that it won't ever be me but I'm happy that they'll be better than me._

_I'll take my leave now, the nurse is going to come back anytime soon._

_Forever yours,_

_Jake._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little oneshot! If you'd like to read more of my writings, follow me on Tumblr @mysticpetals! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this :)


End file.
